


The Redhead And The Rattlesnake

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [9]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: ...., Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Yeahhh, just me venting lol, me just casually projecting onto that bitch like, quick thing, yet more party poison angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: They could picture it perfectly- the kobra kid would be standing there, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe, subtly blocking anyone from coming in and anyone trying to come out. He would have his sunglasses off, warm eyes peering into the dark room. His face would be kind, too kind, full of understanding and pity with the slightest hint of sadness.It was horrible.
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Redhead And The Rattlesnake

**Author's Note:**

> party- they/them  
> kobra- he/him

“Hey.”

Party didn’t need to turn around to know who it was or what was going on. That tone alone told them all they needed to know.

* * *

They could picture it perfectly- the kobra kid would be standing there, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe, subtly blocking anyone from coming in and anyone trying to come out. He would have his sunglasses off, warm eyes peering into the dark room. His face would be kind, _too_ kind, full of understanding and pity with the slightest hint of sadness. 

It was horrible.

* * *

The elder stared resolutely at the wall, glaring at the colourful pictures obscured by shadows, as though they were responsible for all this.

* * *

It wasn’t that kobra was doing anything wrong- the very opposite, in fact. But it _hurt_.

Each time he had to help them do basic things like getting out of bed, they were reminded of how much they’d failed their brother. Every time the joy had to calm them down from a panic attack, or clean the cuts that decorated their arms, it felt like a slap on the face.

Party should have been the one protecting him, should have been the one looking after him. Not the other way round.

And that was the worst thing. All this was for nothing. They weren’t getting better, anyone could see that.

They were a failure. A disgrace. Kobra would be better off without them. Everybody would.

* * *

They took a deep breath, and fixed what could loosely be described as a smile onto their face.

“Hey rattlesnake”

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment or leave kudos :) (also check out the other works in this series xx)


End file.
